In the prior art, an organically modified montmorillonite is formulated in a nail cosmetic composition and sedimentation of the pigment or pearl agent therein is prevented by utilizing the good thixotropy imparting property of this clay mineral, and in this case, an aromatic solvent such as toluene, xylene or the like is used as the solvent. An aromatic hydrocarbon solvent such as toluene can provide the most desirable gel by causing the clay to swell, and a nail cosmetic composition containing such a gel exhibits a relatively good dispersion stability without sedimentation or separation over a long period, and thus it is considered that toluene, etc. must be used as the solvent for this kind of nail cosmetic composition. Also, it is known that the dispersion stability and stability over a long period can be further improved by formulating a hydrophobic silica (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-174003), but since gel compositions in which toluene is essential are employed, the nail cosmetic composition necessarily contains toluene. On the other hand, as a gel composition for a nail cosmetic composition not containing an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent such as toluene or xylene, etc., a composition is known which comprises a hydroxyl containing a polar substance and a phenyl containing an organic silicone compound specifically formulated therein (see Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 61-001044), whereby a method by which a nail cosmetic composition is made safe for use on the human body is established.
An aromatic hydrocarbon solvent such as toluene, xylene or the like is known to cause problems with regard to the safe use thereof on the human body, particularly there is a danger of damage to the nails or a feeling of pain arising when the cosmetic nail composition is used frequently. Also, the nail cosmetic composition not containing an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent such as toluene, xylene, or the like as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 61-001044, which although safe for use on the human body, imparts a thixotropic property, and has a relatively good dispersion stability and stability over a long period, is not fully satisfactory from the aspect of stability.